swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Jolee Bindo
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: Knights of the Galactic Republic Jolee Bindo was once filled with a verve and gusto that never failed to make fellow Padawans like Nomi Sunrider smile, but witnessing his wife's corruption by The Dark Side scars him for life. In Bindo's time, it was not unusual for Jedi to wed. So when he marries his Force-sensitive wife Nayama, he enthusiastically trains her in the Jedi arts. Unfortunately, Bindo is not a Master, he is merely a Padawan. The end result is surprising only to him. When Exar Kun creates The Brotherhood of the Sith, Nayama is among the earliest Jedi recruits. When Kun orders his Sith brothers and sisters to murder their Masters, husband and wife face off in mortal combat. Bindo emerges the victor, but he cannot strike down his better half. Spared, Nayama kills many Jedi, and The Sith proceed with activating The Dark Reaper superweapon, causing countless innocent deaths. Though Nayama is slain at the end of The Great Sith War, a sorrowful Bindo rejects promotion to knighthood and forsakes Jedi life. Full of regret for his contribution to a war as pointless as any other, Bindo takes up smuggling. However, when a Starship mishap stands him in Kashyyyk's depths, Bindo opts to stay buried there for the next twenty years. Only when a mind-wiped Revan arrives does Bindo come out of seclusion. To his credit, Bindo retains his sense of humor and his heart remains good. He helps the amnesiac Jedi stay true to the Light and puts an end to another Sith superweapon, The Star Forge, partly reconciling himself to his past. Jolee Bindo Statistics (CL 11) Medium Human Jedi 7/Scoundrel 2/Scout 2 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 4; Dark Side Score: 1 Initiative: '+13; '''Senses: 'Perception: +13 'Languages: '''Basic, Huttese Defenses Reflex Defense: 26 (Flat-Footed: 23), Fortitude Defense: 23, Will Defense: 25; Combat Reflexes Hit Points: 85, Damage Threshold: 23 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +13 (2d8+6) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +11 (3d8+6) with Rapid Strike 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +12 (3d6+5) '''Base Attack Bonus: +9, Grab: '''+12 '''Attack Options: Point-Blank Shot, Rapid Strike, Sneak Attack (+1d6), Weapon Finesse, Whirlwind Attack Special Actions: Adept Negotiator, Beast Trick, Equilibrium, Melee Defense Force Power Suite (Use the Force +18): Battle Strike, Force Thrust, Ionize, Mind Trick (2), Move Object, Slow, Wound Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 16, Constitution 12, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 16, Charisma 16 'Talents: Adept Negotiator, Beast Trick, Equilibrium, Force Persuasion, Force Pilot, Sneak Attack (+1d6) Feats: Combat Reflexes, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Melee Defense, Point-Blank Shot, Rapid Strike, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Skill Training (Mechanics), Skill Training (Survival), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons), Whirlwind Attack Skills: Deception +13, Initiative +13, Mechanics +11, Perception +13, Persuasion +18, Pilot +18, Survival +13, Use the Force +18 (May substitute for Persuasion and Pilot checks) 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Blaster Pistol, Jedi Robes Category:Humans